


Fusion Quandaries

by violasarecool



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gem Fusion, Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>connie feels a bit weird about fusing (but it'll get better with time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion Quandaries

"We can unfuse whenever you want, ok?"

"Ok." Connie stared at Steven, jaw clenched.

"Uh..." Steven stared back at her, a couple feet of beach between them. "Are you ok? We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No! I mean, yes, I'm fine, really," Conne said. "It's just... fusing is kind of...  _weird._ "

"It's not weird, Garnet does it all the time!" He frowned. "Do you think Garnet's weird?"

"What? No, of course not! Well, maybe a bit  _different_ , I mean most humans don't wear bodysuits all the time unless they're superheroes," she joked. "But no... maybe that was a bad way of putting it." She sighed. "I'm sorry." Connie sat down on the sand, looking across the lake. Steven copied her, then shuffled a bit closer.

"So what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's not that I think any of the Gems are weird for  _doing_ it," she said, resting her chin on her hands. "I think it's pretty awesome that you guys can do things like that. But it  _feels_ weird, to be fused with you instead of sitting next to you." She turned her head to look at him. "I guess I just like talking  _to_  you more than talking  _with_  you, like, as the same person, if that makes sense."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Steven said, nodding.

"Ok, good." They sat quietly for a moment, as the wind swept across the sand into the air and across the choppy water.

"I think it's gonna rain," Steven said, pointing up at the rapidly darkening sky.

"You're not afraid of a little water, are you?" Connie teased.

"Well, I don't like thunderstorms that much," he admitted, "but rain can be pretty fun."

A small droplet hit Connie between the eyes. "Oh! Here it comes!" Rain began to spatter the sand and pucker the waves with small splashes.

Steven held out a hand, catching the rain in his palm. He opened his mouth, and let the droplets hit his tongue. "Mmmm, rainwater."

Connie snorted. "You could have your mouth open for  _hours_ without getting more than a mouthful."

"Bet I get more than you," Steven said, scrambling to his feet.

"No way," Connie said, jumping up. They zigzagged around through the sand, mouths open to catch the rain as their clothes began to stick to their skin. In minutes, they were soaked through. "Oh my gosh, your hair!" Connie said, pointing at his mass of curls, flattening under the weight of the water.

Steven pulled at his hair, laughing. "Look how long it is!"

Connie wiped water out of her face. "It's a good thing my glasses don't have lenses anymore," she said, "I wouldn't be able to see a thing!"

Steven let go of his hair, then shot Connie a devious grin. "Hey, Connie, c'mere."

"What?" Connie stepped closer. Then Steven shook his head, spraying her already drenched clothing with water. She shrieked and jumped back. "Steven!"

He giggled. "Gotcha!"

"Hmm," she said, grinning, "two can play at that game!" She swung her own sodden hair at him, and he ducked away, laughing. They ran around the beach, ducking and jumping out of each other's reach, moving in a sort of intricate dance of waving limbs and hair. Steven hummed to himself as they skipped around, movements somewhat mimicing the measured steps Pearl had taught them earlier using music to coordinate their fighting. As Steven made a particularly energetic lunge, he tripped and fell flat on his back against the sand. Connie skidded to a stop, standing above him. She held out a hand. "My liege," she said, mock-serious. As he took her hand, there was a pink glow, and they were enveloped in bright light.

When it faded, Stevonnie sat on the sand. They looked down at their body in confusion. "Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no oh no—"

They unfused and crashed to the ground. Steven shot upright. "Sorry! Oh my gosh Connie I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, I swear!"

Connie sat up, rubbing her head. "Steven, it's not your fault, it's ok." She glanced at him uncertainly. "Actually, can we try that again?"

"Sure! If you're ok with it. Are you absolutely positive—"

"Yes," Connie said. "If it's going to keep happening, we should practise. I mean, I wouldn't want to stay fused  _forever,_  but..."

"Yeah," Steven said, "then we wouldn't be able to hang out!"

"Well, in a way, we'd be permanently hanging out," Connie said, grinning.

"True." Steven grinned back.

They stood like that for a moment, grins fading to contentment, rain dripping down their faces. The wind had died down a bit, and a slow piano melody could be heard just above the pattering rain, as evening approached and the Beach City Music store began playing the final jazz tunes for the night.

Steven held out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

Connie curtsied. "Certainly."

They stepped forward, then back; they laughed as Steven nearly stepped on Connie's feet, then she repaid the favour with a spin that narrowly missed hitting Steven in the face with her elbow. They danced across the sand, and the pink glow began at Steven's stomach, slowly enfusing them with bright light.

Then, Stevonnie stopped dancing, and looked down at their hands, their feet. "This is ok," they said, stretching a leg experimentally. "Are you sure? Yeah, it's fine. It's great!" they said, leaping into the air, before landing in a crouch. They stood up, tipped their head. "I forgot how tall we are. I am. I'm so tall!" They glanced over at the rock face that hid the rest of Beach City from view. "Want to go say hi to people? I don't know, people were kind of weird about it last time. That's true. Want to go inside for a bit? It  _is_ pretty wet. I should be going home soon though." They bent down and picked up Steven and Connie's shoes. "I'm gonna dry off a bit first."

As they made their way back to the house, they murmured, "it's ok, the gems will be cool about it. They're pretty cool."


End file.
